the_league_of_utter_disaster_chaos_and_insanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Badass McPhantom
'Badass McPhantom' is the nickname given to the Elite 'Field Marshall' in charge of the attack on the planet Reach. Not much is known about him, all we know was that he was a complete badass, performing feats ranging from killing not one, but TWO Spartan soldiers as well as evading the wrath of Jorgey, and he is the only living creature in the Galaxy who has been able to pull this off. His first offence against Reach was when he attacked Noble Team during a routine mission to a Communications Outpost. The Badass and his gang of Zealot Art Collectors burst in on the team whilst they were working on a computer system, and evaded Jorgey and Noble Six whilst watching his fellow Zealots tear through Noble Team's defence. He fled the battle as most of his comrades were killed. He was the Shipmaster of the Covenant Supercarrier Long Night of Solace, and he directed his attack from there. However, he avoided Jorgey's slipspace bomb that destroyed the ship since he was on a Phantom in the main hangar at the time. He fled to the surface of Reach as the rest of his fleet slipped into the system. From there, he orchestrated the destruction of the remaining UNSC forces near Epoz, and personally took over 'Spooky' Sword Base. Fieldmarshall2.jpg|Badass McPhantom in his Phantom, being fired upon by Noble Team Failedmethods.jpg|The UNSC's ineffective method of stopping Badass from escaping Later on, he directed an attack against the Reachian city of New Alexandria. From there, he glassed several buildings before he realised that the remains of Noble Team were defending the city. He flew his Phantom over the building they were in and shot Kat, before fleeing after watching Noble Team empty cartridge after cartridge of ineffective weapons into his fully shielded craft. Upon his escape, the UNSC deployed an ineffective experimental method of stopping him known as the 'Rude Pelican' technique. After giggling at the pathetic attempts so far that the UNSC had employed to stop him, Badass attacked and destroyed several UNSC shipyards and once again came into contact with Noble Team. He attempted to prevent the UNSC Pillar of Autumn from escaping by deploying hundreds of soldiers to stop Noble Team from getting the ships AI to the dockyard, but all were slain. He deployed a team of Zealots to disable the UNSC Railgun/MAC Cannon and although they killed Emile they were unsuccessful at preventing the launch of the Pillar. Enraged, the Badass then decided to attack the last member of Noble Team, Noble Six, but was defeated and mortally wounded. Badass did not die, however, but his command was relieved by Thel Vadam, who had arrived in the system earlier than expected. Badass1.jpg|Badass with his sword drawn Badass2.jpg|Badass with a Fuel Rod Gun, supported by his Zealots Enraged at Noble Six for besting him, Badass refused to return to the Covenant fleet until he had slain Noble Six. He gathered all the troops he could and attacked the UNSC shipyard one last time, and Badass watched as Noble Six became more and more wounded. As he moved in for the kill, Badass watched with alarm as more and more of his highest ranking Elites fell to the wounded Spartan, and had his doubts about being able to kill him at all. However, by the time Badass reached Six he was already on his last leg, and Badass simply cut him down, silencing the last dreg of UNSC resistance still active on the planet. Oddly, MC Badass has not been seen since. Many think he fled Reach on his own, hunting another of the Spartans - Jun - but even this is in dispute. So far, he has been able to avoid the best efforts of Jorgey, who has been trying to hunt him down, claiming that he will 'FEEL THE PAIN ONE DAY'. Category:Members